George R.R. Martin
George R.R. Martin ist ein US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller, Drehbuchautor und Produzent, der hauptsächlich im Science Fiction, Fantasy und Horror-Genre tätig ist. Er ist der Autor der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, auf der die Fernsehserie Game of Thrones basiert. Zur Serie trägt er in verschiedenen Funktionen bei, mitunter als leitender Produzent, Berater und Schreiber. Er verfasste das Script zur achten Episode der ersten Staffel, der neunten Episode der zweiten Staffel, der siebten Episode der dritten Staffel und der zweiten Episode der vierten Staffel. Ursprünglich war geplant, dass Martin das Drehbuch für je eine Episode einer Staffel der Serie verfasst, allerdings gab er in einem Interview bekannt, dass er aufgrund der Arbeit am nächsten Roman kein Drehbuch für die fünfte Staffel schreiben wird. Martin hatte eine Cameo-Auftritt in dem nicht veröffentlichten Pilot zur Serie, wo er einen Händler aus Pentos verkörperte. Leben und Karriere Martin wurde am 20. September 1948 in Bayonne, New Jersey geboren. Sein erster professioneller Verkauf war die Kurzgeschichte The Hero im Jahre 1970, die im Februar 1971 im Magazin Galaxy veröffentlicht wurde. Ebenfalls 1970 schloss er sein Journalismus-Studium an der Northwestern University von Evanston, Illinois, als Bachelor mit summa cum laude ab. Ein Jahr später absolvierte er sein Masterstudium. Von 1972 bis 1974 arbeitete er ehrenamtlich beim sozialen Hilfswerk VISTA in Cook County, Illinois. Von 1973 bis 1976 organisierte er mehrere Schachturniere für die Continental Chess Association. Ab 1976 unterrichtete George Martin zwei Jahre lang Journalismus am Clark College in Dubuque, Iowa. Während dieser Zeit schrieb er nur nebenbei, was sich erst 1979 ändern sollte. Er ist Mitglied der Science Fiction Writers of America (SFWA), wo er von 1977 bis 1979 South-Central Regional Director war und von 1996 bis 1998 als Vizepräsident fungierte. Außerdem ist er noch Mitglied der Horror Writers of America (HWA) und der Writers' Guild of America. Zwischen 1987 und 1993 beaufsichtigte er als Herausgeber und Co-Autor einen Großteil der einzelnen Wild Cards-Bücher. Drehbuchautor Nach der Veröffentlichung seiner ersten Romane machte er 1986 einen Abstecher in die Filmbranche und wurde Drehbuchautor für Twilight Zone bei CBS Television. 1987 schrieb er auch Drehbücher für die erfolgreiche Sendung Die Schöne und das Biest, die er ab 1988 auch produzierte. Als ausführender Produzent und Drehbuchautor für Doorways hatte er 1992 jedoch weniger Erfolg. Das Lied von Eis und Feuer In den 1990ern kehrte Martin daher wieder zum freischaffenden Schriftstellerberuf zurück. 1996 erschien der erste Band seines zuerst auf drei Romane angelegten, Fantasy-Epos "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer". 1996 erschien der erste Band und neun Jahre später stand er 2005 mit dem mittlerweile vierten Teil auf Platz eins der New York Times Bestsellerliste, sowie auf Platz eins der Liste des Wall Street Journals. Das fünfte Buch erschien 2011 und konnte aufgrund der Serie, die im selben Jahr startete, weltweit Erfolge feiern. Die Bücher der Serie sind aufgrund ihres enormen Umfangs in vielen Ländern auf mehrere (in Deutschland zwei) Bände pro Buch aufgeteilt. Aufgrund seiner Arbeit wird Martin häufig J. R. R. Tolkien verglichen, der ebenfalls eine große Fantasy-Saga erschuf. Doch in einem Interview stellte er auf die Frage nach seiner Religiosität den entscheidenden Unterschied zwischen ihm und Tolkien heraus. Martin sagte, er sei von Religion fasziniert, betrachte sich selbst jedoch nicht als gläubig. Das wäre der Teil, der den Tolkien-Büchern fehle. 2007 kaufte HBO die Rechte an der Serie und arbeitete gemeinsam mit Martin daran, der ein Mitbestimmungsrecht erhielt und die Tätigkeit eines ausführender Produzent übernahm. Seit 2011 wird die auf der Buchreihe basierende HBO-Fernsehserie Game of Thrones ausgestrahlt. Privates Familie * 1979 endete auch seine kinderlose Ehe mit Gale Burnick, welche er 1975 eingegangen war. * Am 15. Februar 2011 heiratete Martin seine langjährige Freundin Parris McBride. * Er lebt in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Wappen Martin hat die Schildkröte als persönliches Wappentier gewählt und tritt häufig mit einer entsprechend Anstecknadel an seinem Hut oder am Revers in Erscheinung. Auf dem Game of Thrones Panel der San Diego Comic Con von 2012 sagte er dazu, : "Turtles have always been my sigil, I suppose. When I was a kid, growing up in Bayonne, NJ, I lived in a federal housing project, and we were not allowed to have a dog or cats. The only pets I could have were turtles. So, I had an entire toy castle filled with dime-store turtles. I gave them all names, and since they were living in a toy castle, I decided they were all knights and kings ... and I made up stories about how they killed each other and betrayed each other and fought for the kingdom. So, Game of Thrones, actually began with turtles. I decided later to recast it with actual human beings." Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Crew